


Before

by Masked_Rose



Series: Heroes of Fate [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just angst, Major Character Injury, i don't know what warnings to tag, it's not graphic, little snippets, references to the champions, this is a prologue of sorts for my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Rose/pseuds/Masked_Rose
Summary: Flashes of the events that lead to Link and Erra's meeting 100 hundred years after the Calamity.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Heroes of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733776
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Before

**100 Years Ago-Ash Swamp**

“No!”

Blinding light surrounded them as they collapsed backwards, but despite the light, black tinged the edges of their vision. Something fell from their hands, something important. But what was it?

“Link!” She was there, but so far away, slowly fading into the growing blackness. “Get up!”

They had to say something. Something important. Tell her something they’d been meaning to say for a while.

But they were choking on each breath.

And the black was consuming her.

“You’re going to be just fine!”

_I’m sorry Zelda, I failed you...I failed...all of you...failed Hyrule...failed..._

**? Years Ago-??**

Friends...

Familiar faces drift through their mind, surrounded by blue water...They’re encouraging them to continue...Revali, Daruk, Urbosa...Mipha...Zelda...They’re all there, saying they’ll get through this. But “this” is a mystery. Something so very far away...

Why do they all look afraid?

Why are they all leaving?

Revali is flying away...Daruk is rolling...Urbosa is running...Mipha is...saying something...but she’s too far...and Zelda...

Zelda is crying...

It’s their fault...They weren’t enough...They weren’t...a hero...

**? Years Ago-??**

They’re floating in an endless blue sea. It feels familiar...Almost safe...But they're not safe. Something was happening. Something dangerous. Something important.

Or was that just a dream?

Like the people that visited them...far too hazy to be real...

Too far away to be real...

**? Years Ago-??**

There’s an angel watching over them. Someone beautiful but far away. All they can see when they look at her is light. A light in a black sky with blue stars. And her voice is soft and soothing and familiar.

But she’s sad.

Always sad.

Why would an angel be sad?

Why...

Why do they feel guilty?

Why...

Why did they feel alone?

**10 Years Ago-Kakariko Village**

“Do you think he’ll ever wake up?” She brushed a strand of white hair from her face as she looked from the window to Impa. Both Impa and Paya turned to her with curious expressions.

“Who child?”

“The Hero. From your stories?” Paya quickly returned to her cleaning, but Impa smiled.

“Yes, I do. Link was always a stubborn one. Easily matched the Princess in that way, yes even more than you,” she huffed at that, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall, earning a chuckle. “And they’re a fighter. Yes, I do believe we’ll see them again. I just hope it’s in time.”

“Was the Hero really the most skilled swordsmen ever?”

Impa laughed again, “Yes child, no one could beat them. Link could even beat the Guardians single-handedly, with nothing but a pot lid.”

She grinned at the thought of one of those things losing to nothing more than a piece of wood, but Paya shuddered. “I hope one of those things never comes to the village.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you if they do!” Feigning holding a sword and shield, she jumped in front of her, and mimicked how the Hero must’ve beaten it.

“Erra!” Paya shrieked, as she tripped from the sudden motion, though she was quick to catch her.

“Sorry,” she said, though couldn’t help the smile. “Lady Impa? Can you tell us one of the stories again? About the Princess and the Hero?”

“Oh! The one where they save her from the Yiga!” Paya’s face had broken out into a grin that had to rival her own as they both knelt down.

“Erra! It’s time we head out. Say goodbye to Lady Impa and Paya,” her mother’s voice called from outside.

“Bye Paya. Bye-May I ask one last question? If the Hero saves everyone, who saves the Hero?”

Confusion showed on her face, “The Princess of course, she had them sent to the Shrine of Resurrection.”

“But-”

“Quickly! We have to hurry darling.”

Bowing, she said her goodbyes before hurrying out the door. But still, as she stepped out into the sunny day, something about what she had said didn’t sit right. Was what the Princess did really saving the Hero? After all, what if they never woke up?

But what if they did?

**1 Year Ago-Gerudo Desert**

She gasped as her back hit the hot sand. There was something warm and wet covering the left side of her face, and red was beginning to seep into her vision.

Then the pain split through her head, finally reaching her through the haze. Someone screamed.

Or had that been her?

Movement flickered above. A blur of red and the sun reflecting off the circular blade.

Her weapon was too far out of reach. And she never would have been fast enough.

Closing her eyes, she braced for the blow. Please Hylia, let it be quick.

It never came.

**1 Day Ago-Shrine of Resurrection**

There’s a light in the darkness again.

“...Open your eyes...Open your eyes...” That voice...They want to obey, but the blue light is too much. “Open your eyes.” A strange moon hangs overhead, and for a moment panic sets in. But when it comes in to focus, it’s just a light source. A very strange light source. Suddenly everything feels very cold and sore.

And very close.

And very real.

“Wake up, Link.”


End file.
